Honesty
by KathBell
Summary: One-Shot. An old case of Ryan's comes back, and he has to hide more from the team than usual. Ava comes along to help him. Mentions of Ryan/OC. Part of my 'Angel' series but can stand alone. Written to get over writters block.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's back! :D Well, kind of. This (and possibly a few others) is just a one shot to 'clear my mind' so to speak, in order to get on with the nice + sad sequel. It's a sort of 'spin off' :P This one is really short, but the next will be longer (it includes Amelia's ranting!)  
Disclaimer: Own nothing other than my OC's! **

**Timing: Set _before_ 'Angel of Mercy'. Maybe a few weeks before :P  
Song: Trust me, The Fray.  
Other: There are video links for this series on by profile, I would love it if you watched them (even if they are the old, rubbish, small-screen ones :P) and I should be making new ones soon (my first 'Angel series' ones with Vegas Movie Studio 9.0, yay!) so keep an eye out! :D **

Eric glanced at the file in his hands and was, for the first time in a while, he was horrified by some of the images and descriptions. The guy they were dealing with was a serial killer, the fingerprints found at the scene proved that. But Eric was shocked at the way another human could be this cruel. This guy was probably the worst he'd ever came across.

What surprised him though, that there was only one living survivor. Her name was classified. How, he wondered, the NYPD managed to keep it that way was beyond him.

He flicked through the pages, scanning them for any useful information. The FBI hadn't been able to find anything, nor had the NYPD, but he hoped this would be different.

A name caught his eye and he could help but widen his eyes in shock.

Ryan Wolfe, head detective on the case.

Hold on. Their rookie, Ryan Wolfe, head detective, one step away from being chief? In charge of a case of this level? Eric struggled to believe it. If it hadn't of been for the picture next to the name, Eric would've assumed it was someone else. Why'd Ryan transfer from that level of a job to this one?

He looked up and saw Ryan himself walking over to him. "You got a match?" He asked. Ryan was nervous. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling hanging over him. Something was going to go wrong, and that was something he did not like. It was the same feeling he'd had when Amelia was... No, can't think of that. She's fine. Safe. Happy. Probably flirting with her new partner if experience serves. 

Eric nodded. "Logan Wells. Age unknown, and only a rough sketch-" Eric stopped when he realised that Ryan wasn't listening and that his co-workers face had gone several shades paler. "Wolfe?"

"You sure it's him? Have you re-ran it?" Ryan asked. Eric was surprised, and a little bit worried, at the amount of fear in Ryan's voice. He wondered why, and the pieces clicked together. He must've known one of the victims, or maybe it is because it was the one that got away. He decided not to ask. It wasn't like him and Ryan were close, like Ryan was with Natalia. 

"Positive. Re-ran twice after I read the report." If anything, that made Ryan go even more pale (which made Eric wonder how pale you could actually become). "Wolfe? You okay?"

"Yeah, what.. what did the report say?"

"Just the basics, victims, stuff like that." Eric paused for a second. "Do you know a way we could contact the living victim, she could be-"

"No." Ryan's head snapped up, and he looked at Eric with a look of determination in his eyes. "No, we are not bringing her here. She's just lost some family, and there's no way she can go through this again." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, one that Eric had only heard in people that were talking about someone very close to them.

**Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and  
The place that I'm in **

"You knew her, didn't you?"

"She's my best friend, and I'm not gonna tell you who she is. We barely got her over the last time... this guy happened, and she never even saw him then, I'm not doing this to her."

"We?" Eric questioned. He decided that if he asked more questions, Wolfe would let his guard down and tell him more about the case. Oh, how wrong he was. If, at that time, he'd of had any idea of how much pain the mere mention of Logan Wells would bring onto Ryan, he'd never have continued questioning, but at that moment, he had yet to be enlightened on Ryan's past.

"Me and-" He stopped, and shook his head. "Delko. I'm not going to tell you. All the information you need is in the report." And with that, Ryan walked away.

**A city I've never been  
I found a friend or should I say foe  
Said there's a few things you should know **

April leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, drawing small pictures with her eyes. God. This was the most boring thing she had done in a long time. She was on the verge of going crazy. Straightening herself, she looked at her computer and leaned forward to move the mouse. She clicked on the email inbox and – nothing. "Come on!" She half muttered, half whispered to herself. She then looked at the phone, willing for it to ring with her mind. Something – just something. She'd even take a de-comp over this!

She then discovered that she could be psychic, as her phone began to ring. "Hallelujah!" She said loudly. No one paid any attention to her, as near enough every employee at the FBI had become accustomed to her and her sisters (and her family, whenever one of them needed to contact the NYPD, or the hospital-no, not the hospital any more, she thought sadly) abnormal antics. She answered the phone with a professional voice, one she'd use at work (well, most of the time).

_"April-"_

"RYAN! How the hell could you forget to call us all, and yes, I do know you dropped out of contact with Amy too and God knows, she is gonna kill you when you get in contact for getting yourself hurt, I mean, god, you don't even do it simple, do you? You couldn't just go and get blown up or something, you get it by a freaking nail gun? Who does that? Well, other than-"

_"April."_ She stopped dead at the hint of fear in his voice.

"Do I need to go round to Amy's Hun'?" Her voice remained steady, only shaking as she uttered the last two words. Fear was enveloping around her heart, and she couldn't focus on anything but this conversation. She was pretty sure anyone near her cubicle would be giving her a worried look now.. Her voice was never this calm unless they were dealing with a few certain subjects – someone hurting a child, someone hurting her family, or Logan Wells (although she was pretty sure that the last two fell under the same category).

**We don't want you to see  
We come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow**

_"Logan Wells killed again."_

"Shit, anyone... anyone we know?" She swallowed.

"_Don't think so... Could you get round to Amelia's, I'll make sure they don't broadcast it on TV – but I can't promise it, so make sure you play monopoly or something with her, - and do not tell her. Chances are we won't catch him, I mean, if we couldn't catch him then, these won't."_

"Ava's in Miami. First day there, she's gonna come visit you tonight. Call her in to help, okay hun? I want you to catch this son of a bitch, and if you can't, well, we will one day-"

"_Okay, but tell her not to tell them about, well, you know."_

"About Katie?"

"_Yeah."_

"Why- Ry... Hun, why haven't you told them?" Her heart melted a bit. His new team couldn't be that bad, could they? Knowing their look, yes. "You know, you can tell me later when I give you the remainder of my rant."

**Were only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older, you will understand **

**If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you **

Ryan laughed at something 'April' said. Eric stood, listening into one side of the conversation and remaining unnoticed. He had seen those reports, and he would probably never forget them either, and he was frankly horrified tat Ryan was refusing to give up any information that could help the case.

"Yeah, you really haven't changed, have you? You sure you're not related to the devil sisters?"

Eric didn't even want to know what Ryan meant by that.

"Okay, okay, I take it back, just, keep the knives away." And that really did freak him out. "Call Ava for me, tell her to come to the lab.. She'll know, she's your sister, you share the same demonic powers..." Eric was extremely worried about some of Ryan's friends now. Demonic powers? What? He just hoped it was some insane joke that they shared. "Okay, I'll try and ring Amy tonight. Doubt she'll pick up when she finds out... Make her stay at yours tonight? Sure. Cos' she'll _really_ do that."

Eric walked away. Ryan probably knew he was watching, plus this conversation was doing very little good for his sanity. He was only thankful that he only heard one side of the conversation.

**Take it from me  
We don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody **

"Ryan, please tell me we have more than fingerprints." Ava asked, pleaded even, as she met her brother-in-law at the entrance.

"No, and you cannot mention how we're related." Ava stopped walking and stared at him.

"I'll lecture on that one later babe." She muttered under her breath as she ran to catch up with him.

"Anything I need to know about your team?" She asked, looking around the lab. Nice place, she thought, pity we don't have this is New York.

"Don't piss them off?"

"Am I gonna like em'"

"Doubt it. I don't even like you." She laughed and hit him on the arm. "It was a joke, Ave."

"Ave-a. A. V. A. Not Ave. God, Ape's rubbing off on you."

"Wolfe? Who's this?" Eric asked, stepping out of the break room with Calleigh very close to him. Ava glanced at Ryan before answering. Not related. This should be fun.

"FBI, that's all ya' need to know for now and I'm **pretty sure** his first name is Ryan, not Wolfe." Ava smirked at the 'who does she think she is' looks on Ryan's teams faces. Ryan just looked at the ground and shook his head. Definitely no change.

"Why are the Feds here Wolfe?" Eric asked again, emphasising on 'Wolfe'.

Ava rolled her eyes as Ryan answered. "Ava was on the case from the start. You wanted someone who knew the case? She's the one you want."

"I only came in on the fifth case Ry'"

"Amy.."

"True."

Calleigh just glanced at Eric, raising her eyebrows. Her and Eric weren't close to Ryan, but she was shocked that she had never saw this more carefree side of him.

"Anyway," Ava smiled. "Please tell me you have something."

**But I said you and me  
We don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak **

The case had gone nowhere, and was put in the cold case files (that surprised everyone _but _Ryan and Ava, who were used to it). Ryan and Ava had headed off together, and Calleigh and Eric stayed behind to discuss the case (sorry, Ryan and Ava).

"What do you think went on between them? I mean, they're really close, and she's a.. fed!" Calleigh shook her head.

"I don't know, but he was talking about Devils before..." Calleigh laughed at that. "Seriously."

"Well, he would've told us if it was something big."

**A/N: If that's what you wanna think Calleigh, go ahead!  
Hope you like!**


	2. AN

**A/N: The next part to this story is on my profile; here is the order:  
Disclaimer in chp 1  
**

**When the cold would tear your life apart- (One-shot)**  
He felt as if his life was falling apart when she signed the DNR. A more detailed backstory for Ryan. T for sadness and illness. Ryan/OC.  
**Angel of Mercy- (One-shot)  
**A new CSI joins the team. She's a mystery to everyone - except Ryan who's known her for years. A backstory for Ryan. Some Eric/Calleigh. Ryan/OC Friendship with mentions of past Ryan/OC.  
**Memories- (One-shot)  
**An all too familiar scene brings back unwanted memories and the team discover more about Ryan's unfortunate past.  
**Breakdown the pieces of your heart- (Multi-chapter) (Previously known as Red Angel)  
**Ryan had been shot, an event which threatens to change the team forever. Eric/Calleigh. Ryan/OC Friendship.  
**Love must be blind. (Multi-Chapter)  
**Post-720. The team suddenly find themselves under threat again when one of their own is taken. A person whom everyone thought dead turns up and the team realise that nothing is as it seems. They never seem to catch a break, do they? E/C. Ryan/OC. OCDeath

**I was sure there was more..:P**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
